Supernatural: La Sombra del Vampiro
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Dean y Sam tienen que enfrentarse al más temible de los vampiros: Drácula. El rey de los no-muertos llega a America decidido a sembrar el terror. Solo los hermanos Winchester podran detenerlo. ¡Ambientado en la Sexta Temporada!
1. Un vampiro suelto en Nueva York

**SUPERNATURAL**

**La Sombra del Vampiro**

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo) **

**1**

**Un vampiro suelto en Nueva York **

**Manhattan, Nueva York.**

**Noche. **

La mujer lo vio venir desde su puesto en una esquina. Antes de decidirse a abordarlo, lo estudió detenidamente: era un tipo alto, bien vestido y atractivo. De apariencia europea. Sonrió, pensando tal vez que ganaría unos buenos pavos con él. La calle estaba dura y la situación económica era una mierda. Eran tiempos difíciles: o se tiraba al extranjero elegante y le sacaba unos cuantos billetitos o volvía al tugurio que llamaba pensión, a dormir entre ratas y cucarachas, oyendo a los vecinos discutir a los gritos por idioteces.

No. Decididamente, no quería eso.

Fue así que lo abordó finalmente, cuando se le acercó.

-¿Vienes a buscar un poco de acción, cariño? – le preguntó. Él la miró, sonriendo. Parecía bastante interesado en lo que ella tenía para ofrecerle. Lo supo al toque cuando se abrió su chaqueta y le mostró la "mercancía" que llevaba abajo: un cuerpo escultural embutido en un diminuto traje que no dejaba nada librado a la imaginación.

-¿Qué dices, guapo? ¿Te apetece probar la carne americana?

La sonrisa en el rostro de él se ensanchó.

-De hecho, _para_ _eso_ he venido – dijo.

Con horror la mujer vio cómo los dientes de su boca se convirtieron en filosos colmillos. Solo fue cosa de un segundo; al siguiente yacía muerta en los brazos de su atacante, mientras éste le desgarraba el cuello de una mordida para beber su sangre.


	2. El pedido de Crowley

**2**

**El pedido de Crowley **

La policía rodeaba el callejón donde fue encontrado el cuerpo al día siguiente. Disfrazados de agentes del FBI, los hermanos Winchester se acercaron a la escena del crimen.

-Agente Smith – dijo Dean, mostrando la placa de identificación falsa al detective de policía que se encontraba al lado del cadáver. Los médicos forenses trabajaban y el área estaba precintada – Él es el agente Anderson – señaló a su hermano. Sam se apresuró a mostrar su placa - ¿Qué tenemos?

-Prostituta – masculló el hombre, café caliente en mano – La tercera en esta semana.

-¿Sabemos como la mataron? – Dean miró al cadáver. Lo habían tapado con una lona negra.

-Los detalles saldrán en el informe final del forense, pero puedo decirles que la desangraron hasta morir. Le desgarraron el cuello con un objeto cortante.

Sam le tocó el brazo a su hermano. Le hizo un rápido gesto. Dean lo captó.

-¿Podemos echar un vistazo? – inquirió. El detective se encogió de hombros y asintió. Le hizo señas a un policía. Éste descorrió un poco la lona mostrándoles a la mujer, pálida y muerta, y la horrible herida en su cuello: la marca de una feroz mordida.

Un rato después, dentro de su Chevrolet Impala negro, los Winchester sacaban sus propias conclusiones sobre lo que habían visto.

-Vampiro – dijo Dean – De eso no cabe duda.

-Bastante indiscreto, por cierto – acotó Sam - ¿Por qué dejar el cadáver tirado por ahí cuando lo hubiera podido esconder en más de mil lugares? Nueva York es grande y nuestro chico parece que no tiene deseos de ser discreto. No cuaja con el vampiro americano promedio de principios de siglo XXI.

-¿Extranjero?

-Probablemente.

-Con toda certeza – dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Dean y Sam se volvieron bruscamente. Un hombre vestido de negro se encontraba sentado en la parte trasera del coche, sonriendo con sorna.

-¿Crowley? – Dean escupió el nombre - ¿Qué carajo haces en mí coche?

-Tranquilo, Winchester – dijo el demonio – Chicos, tengo un nuevo trabajo para ustedes.

Dean resopló. Odiaba a Crowley, pero mucho más odiaba tener que trabajar para él. No les quedaba otra. Le necesitaban para que le devolviera el alma a Sam.

Crowley lo sabía. Sabía que tenia a los dos cazadores agarrados por las bolas y aquello le encantaba. Se regodeaba con ello.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? – le preguntó Sam.

-El vampiro que hizo esto. Lo quiero.

-¿Es un Alfa?

-Es más que eso. Es el jodido Padre de Todos los no-muertos.

Dean y Sam se miraron, perplejos.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir?

-Hey, par de listos. ¿Nunca leyeron el libro de Stoker? ¿"Drácula"?

-¡Estás bromeando! ¿Drácula? ¡Vamos, Crowley!

El demonio suspiró.

-No suelo hacer chistes sobre monstruos, amigo mío – replicó – Este es el asunto: cacen a Drácula y tráiganmelo, y todos contentos.

-¿Qué te parece mejor esto? Cazamos al jodido rey de los vampiros, te lo damos y tú le devuelves el alma a Sam. Y ahí sí, todos felices y contentos. ¿Qué te parece?

Crowley rió.

-Nada de eso, Dean. ¿Qué clase de idiota te piensas que soy? Hagan su trabajo y más adelante hablamos de almas y de devolverlas.

Dean iba a decir algo más pero el demonio ya no estaba allí; se había esfumado en el aire.

-Simpático – dijo Sam.

-Uno de estos días, voy a freírle el culo en aceite a ese cabrón inglés. Lo juro.

Dean puso en marcha el motor. Sam y él se marcharon de aquel lugar.


	3. Tras los pasos de Drácula

**3**

**Tras los pasos de Drácula **

La noche siguiente, los Winchester salieron de caza.

Habían trazado en un mapa el punto de ataque del vampiro. Los tres lugares donde se cometieron los crímenes era una zona cercana a los muelles. Hacia allá fueron. Horas antes de ir a su destino, llamaron a Bobby y lo pusieron al tanto de los hechos.

-¿Drácula? – dijo Bobby, del otro lado de la línea – Estas bromeando.

-Le dije lo mismo al bastardo de Crowley – aseguró Dean – Parece que es cierto. Vamos tras el vampiro mayor.

-¿Para que lo querrá él?

-¿Para que quiere Crowley todos los monstruos que venimos cazando para él? Ve tú a saber. Lo importante es que este es el último: después de este voy a obligar al hijo de puta a que le devuelva el alma a Sam.

-Te vendría bien ir con cuidado. Sabemos que Crowley es un grandísimo cabrón y que puede ser jodido si se lo propone.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? Busca todo lo que hay de Drácula en los libros. A lo mejor des con algo que facilite la cacería del infeliz.

-Me pondré con ello enseguida.

* * *

><p>La chica caminaba por la acera apretando contra su menudo cuerpo su abrigo y agarrando con más fuerza su bolso. Hacia frío aquella noche, bastante. Había perdido el autobús al salir de su trabajo y no tuvo más remedio que caminar hasta la próxima parada ubicada a ocho manzanas de donde estaba, si quería volver a su casa.<p>

Lamentablemente, nunca llegaría.

Una sombra en la entrada de un callejón sin salida al lado del cual pasaba la atrapó. Con un sordo gruñido, la arrastró hasta la oscuridad y le desgarró la garganta.

Dean y Sam acertaron pasar por ahí con el coche, en medio de su patrullaje nocturno. Al oír los gritos supieron que no podía ser coincidencia: su vampiro atacaba.

-¡Vamos! – Dean tomó su cuchillo de plata y Sam y él bajaron del auto a las corridas. Se metieron en el callejón y sorprendieron al atacante con su victima en brazos.

-¿Pero que…?

Los hermanos Winchester vacilaron. El vampiro que se alimentaba de la chica era una mujer, no un hombre.

El momento de duda les costó caro. El monstruo dejó de beber y volvió su rostro embadurnado en sangre hacia los recién llegados, gruñendo.

Sam disparó su ballesta. La flecha con punta de plata le dio en el hombro a la mujer vampiro, provocando que retrocediera solo unos pasos. No tardó en arrancársela pese al dolor, y arrojarse contra los cazadores, propinándole a Sam un puñetazo y a Dean una patada en el pecho.

Cuando el mayor de los Winchester cayó al piso, se volvió de inmediato, con el cuchillo enorme preparado.

Para su sorpresa, la atacante sobrenatural se marchó. Huyo corriendo velozmente hacia el fondo del callejón, arrojándose dentro de una tapa de cloaca abierta.

-¿Estas bien? – Sam ayudó a su hermano a ponerse de pie.

-Sí. ¿Tu…?

-Estoy bien.

-Esa perra es muy fuerte. Demasiado – Dean revisó a la chica atacada. Ya era tarde – Está muerta. ¡Mierda! ¡Llegamos tarde!

-No tanto.

-¿Qué quieres decir con…?

Dean no terminó la frase. Sam había salido disparado hacia la tapa de cloaca abierta, sacando de entre sus ropas una pistola.

-¡Sammy! ¡Espera! – le gritó, pero su hermano ya había desaparecido bajo tierra - ¡Maldición!

Dean no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo. Los ataques de audacia de Sam ya se habían vuelto habituales. Desde que volvió del Infierno sin alma, su hermano menor se volvía día a día un tipo mas atrevido. No llevaba cuenta del peligro al que se exponía al arriesgarse en cada cacería de manera tonta o estúpida.

Dean debía velar por él. Al menos hasta que ese maldito de Crowley decidiera devolverle su alma. Hasta entonces Sam no podía andar solo, dando tumbos por la noche, tras los monstruos.

-¡Espérame, maldita sea! – Dean bajó hasta la alcantarilla. El olor a aguas servidas lo abofeteó. Todo estaba oscuro - ¿Sam? ¿Sammy?

Una luz apareció. Sam había encendido una linterna.

-¿Te volviste loco? ¡Demonios, Sam! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

-Lo siento – el muchacho señaló al túnel que se abría frente a ellos – Creo que se fue por ahí.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar lentamente tras los pasos de la mujer vampiro, casi sin hablar por un buen trecho.

-Recuérdame por qué exactamente nos estamos metiendo en la boca del lobo nosotros dos solos – pidió Dean.

-Nos llevara seguramente hasta su nido. Si tenemos suerte, el pez gordo estará ahí.

-Ya. Linda suerte esa… ¿Quién te enseño esta táctica para cazar vampiros? ¿Rambo?

-Samuel.

-Pues esto apesta. Literalmente – Dean arrugó la nariz. El olor se estaba volviendo prácticamente espantoso. Era como si ahí hubiera cuerpos en descomposición acumulados, cosa harto probable sin duda en la zona próxima a un nido de vampiros.

Un ruido enfrente de ambos los puso en guardia. Dean confiaba en su cuchillo de plata (tamaño gigante, ideal para degollar monstruos chupasangres) pero por si las dudas, sacó también una pistola. La chequeó mientras su hermano y él hacían un alto en el camino.

Dos vampiros aparecieron de repente. Los Winchester abrieron fuego. Sus armas vomitaron balas de madera reforzada; dispararon directo al corazón del enemigo.

Cuatro de aquellos monstruos cayeron liquidados. Otros más hicieron acto de presencia. Dean alternó el uso del arma con su cuchillo y logro degollarlos.

No pasó mucho hasta que otros surgieran de las sombras en reemplazo de los caídos. Las cosas se estaban poniendo feas. Dean sabía cuándo era bueno retirarse: ahora era el momento de hacerlo.

-¡Sam! ¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Ahora! – gritó, mientras mataba a otro vampiro.

Súbitamente los monstruos detuvieron su ataque. Como si recibieran una orden telepática, se retiraron.

Espalda contra espalda, los Winchester esperaron. Aquello no era un buen signo. Y así fue: una abominable bestia deforme apareció sacudiendo dos pares de alas membranosas. Sam y Dean se quedaron paralizados antes aquella visión surgida de la peor de las pesadillas.

El espanto no duró mucho; la infernal criatura adoptó de inmediato apariencia humana…

-Bien, bien, bien – dijo, cruzándose de brazos – Los hermanos Winchester, supongo.

-¿Drácula? – preguntó Dean. Ya sabía de antemano la respuesta.

El aludido hizo una reverencia, a modo de saludo.

-El mismo. ¿Sorprendidos?

-¿Adonde dejaste la capa y el frac, eh?

El sarcasmo de Dean fue festejado por el vampiro con una sonora carcajada. Se apoyó contra una columna, despreocupado.

-Admiro el sentido del humor de los americanos – comentó – Es la segunda cosa que me gusta de ustedes.

-Déjame adivinar: la primera es la sangre, ¿verdad?

Drácula sonrió.

-Ustedes dos son muy afortunados, ¿saben? Yo podría haber dejado que mis hijos los mataran, pero eso arruinaría la diversión. Y, creanme, soy todo menos un aguafiestas.

Se produjo el silencio. Sam fijaba la vista en el vampiro, tenso. Dean en tanto evaluaba las chances de salir de allí intactos.

-Vamos al grano – Drácula se enderezó. Puso las manos en la espalda y comenzó a caminar en círculos a su alrededor – Sé que intentan cazarme porque ese idiota de Crowley se los pidió, lo cual es un intento muy patético de su parte.

-¿Conoces a Crowley? – inquirió Sam.

-Por supuesto – Drácula se detuvo delante de él. Lo observó con sus ojos penetrantes un momento – No soy un novato, chico. Hace cientos y cientos de años que camino en este mundo. Claro que conozco a Crowley. Es un patán pusilánime con ínfulas de grandeza. Un nihilista de baja alcurnia.

-De repente, como que este tipo me empezó a caer simpático… - comentó Dean.

-Y sé por qué él desea que ustedes me atrapen. Sé la razón por la cual se dedica a coleccionar cuanto monstruo se le cruce por delante – hizo una pausa dramática - ¿Quieren saberlo?

Silencio de nuevo. Los hermanos Winchester aguardaron a que continuara.

Drácula volvió a sonreír. En esta ocasión reveló sus dientes: una hilera de perfectos colmillos afilados.

-Purgatorio – dijo.

-¿Perdón?

-Crowley quiere encontrar la puerta de acceso al Purgatorio. Allí van las almas de los seres como yo. Ni abajo, ni arriba. Ni Cielo, ni Infierno. Al Purgatorio. Crowley cree que atrapando a los primeros de cada especie de monstruo, como yo, lograra saber cómo acceder a ese lugar.

-¿Estará diciendo la verdad? – le susurró Dean a su hermano.

-¡Pues claro que lo hago! – exclamó el vampiro, gesticulando con las manos – Crowley desea apoderarse de las almas del Purgatorio para ser el supremo rey de los infiernos y así poder plantarle cara al Cielo. Un esfuerzo muy loable de su parte, aunque inútil. Jamás se lo revelaré.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no te obligaremos a decírselo? – amenazó Sam.

Dean lo miró con fuerza. Urgente su hermano necesitaba de nuevo su alma. Se estaba convirtiendo en todo un problema de testosterona exagerada.

Drácula se plantó ante ellos, desafiante. Detrás de él más vampiros aparecieron, para apoyarlo. Eran un centenar.

-Eh, Sammy… creo que es mejor no irritar más a nuestro "amigo" – Dean señaló a los vampiros – Estamos rodeados.

-Bien. Veo que entienden cual es mi posición – Drácula sonó satisfecho. Se frotó las manos – así que este es el acuerdo: los dejo marcharse con vida, agarran su auto bonito y todas sus cosas, y se marchan de Nueva York. O, de lo contrario… - hizo un gesto hacia los suyos – Ustedes deciden.

-Sam… - Dean aferró a su hermano del hombro. Este asintió, a regañadientes.

-¿Por qué tienes interés en esta ciudad? – preguntó al rey de los no-muertos.

-¡Me fascina Nueva York! Sus luces, los rascacielos, su gente… su sangre – volvió a sonreír – Europa se ha vuelto monótona. Creo que América me gusta más. Sí, me quedaré aquí. Ésta será MI ciudad – señaló a un túnel cercano – Váyanse. Por ahí encontraran la salida. Espero por su bien que abandonen Manhattan y alrededores cuanto antes. Odiaría frustrar el sueño de muchos y ser el que acabe con los famosos hermanos Winchester.

Sam se mordió el labio inferior, lleno de rabia pero impotente. Dean lo sacudió.

-Vamos, "Blade". Estamos en desventaja. Vámonos.

Ante la atenta mirada del señor de los vampiros y sus lacayos, los dos muchachos se retiraron lentamente de las alcantarillas.

Vivirían para ver la llegada de un nuevo día.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Mi Primer Fanfiction de "Supernatural"! Espero les guste. Todos los comentarios, como siempre, seran bienvenidos. Ante todo, quiero aclarar que esta historia está basada en la premisa argumental de la Sexta Temporada de la serie, pero alterando algunas cosas. Sientanse libres de darme su opinion. <strong>

**En el proximo capitulo, los Winchester se reagrupan y aunan fuerzas para combatir al implacable rey de los vampiros. ¡No se lo pierdan! **


	4. Reagrupando fuerzas

**4**

**Reagrupando fuerzas **

El estudio en la casa de Bobby Singer era un desorden de libros viejos, frascos llenos y vacíos, una calavera sobre un estante y demás cosas particulares que lo convertían en un lugar único de reunión de los hermanos con su viejo amigo y camarada de combate. Después de que Drácula los echara de Nueva York, literalmente, Dean y Sam habían vuelto a ese, el lugar de partida de tantas aventuras en el pasado para reagruparse y charlar sobre lo sucedido…

-¿Y los dejó ir así nomás? – preguntó Bobby, incrédulo. Estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio.

-El maldito nos tenía apretando las pelotas. Era así de sencillo – dijo Dean, fastidiado – Teníamos que irnos, pese que acá James Bond mezclado con Rambo y Blade, todo junto en uno, quería hacerle frente – al decir aquello, le echó una mirada a su hermano. Sam se encogió de hombros, a modo de disculpa – Necesitas urgente tu alma, Sammy. Sin ofender, pero te prefiero a como eras antes.

-¿Y lo del Purgatorio? ¿Puede ser cierto? – siguió preguntando Bobby.

-A mi no me mires. Puede ser verdad. Después de todo, para algo quiere Crowley todos esos monstruos que venimos cazando.

Se hizo un breve silencio. Los tres pensaron un momento en la cuestión.

-¿Saben qué? Yo se lo preguntaría directamente a nuestro mejor asesor en temas espirituales – sugirió Bobby.

-¿Te refieres a…?

-¡Castiel!

La exclamación de Sam había sido por la súbita aparición de Castiel en la habitación. Mirándolos serio, el ángel vestido con una gabardina asintió.

-Supongo que estás al tanto de lo que pasó…

-Efectivamente.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué hay de cierto en lo que ese vampiro dijo sobre Crowley y el Purgatorio? – Dean se cruzó de brazos. Castiel se tomó su tiempo para responder.

-Es verdad – dijo – Crowley desea encontrar la forma de acceder al Purgatorio. Él quiere a todas las almas para sí.

-¿Para qué las necesita? – inquirió Sam.

-Drácula se los ha dicho. Piensa que absorbiéndolas se convertirá en un ser de enorme poder.

-¿Puede hacer eso?

Cass asintió.

-Las almas humanas contienen mucha energía dentro de ellas. Imaginen cuanto más la tienen las almas de los monstruos…

-Mierda. Eso suena feo – murmuró Dean.

-Se pone peor – afirmó Castiel – En el Purgatorio no solo hay almas. Existen otras cosas. Si Crowley abre la puerta, esas cosas podrían entrar en esta dimensión y destruirnos a todos.

-Muy bien. Entendí el punto: no podemos dejar que Crowley encuentre el Purgatorio – Dean asintió – pero sucede que el hijo de puta nos tiene entre la espada y la pared: o le damos lo que quiere o no nos devolverá el alma de Sam.

Silencio. Todas las miradas recayeron en él.

-Ya sabes cual es mi opinión al respecto – dijo – Sammy es prioridad.

-Estoy de acuerdo con él – agregó Bobby.

Cass suspiró.

-En ese caso, no puedo ayudarlos – reconoció – Recuerden que hay una guerra allá arriba y Rafael es el principal oponente. No podemos permitir que otro peligro se sume a la lista.

-Cass, sabes que Sammy es prioridad – insistió Dean - ¡No podemos dejarlo así como está! Necesita su alma.

Al ángel asintió.

-Intentaré averiguar dónde se oculta Crowley, pero lo único que puedo decirles de momento es que no podemos dejar que llegue hasta el Purgatorio. Es todo.

Un pestañazo y Castiel ya no estaba. Se había esfumado en el aire.

-Odio cuando hace eso – Dean meneó la cabeza.

-¿Cómo seguimos? – preguntó Sam.

-Una cosa es clara: tenemos que cazar a Drácula. ¡No podemos dejar que esa sanguijuela se alimente como si nada en Nueva York!

-Coincido contigo – Bobby se puso de pie – pero olvidas el pequeño asunto de que es probable que a estas alturas, todos los vampiros del país estén con él y lo protejan. Dean, no podemos solos con esto.

-Bobby tiene razón – admitió Sam – Creo que es hora de llamar a los refuerzos.

-No sé… ¿Crees que Buffy esté disponible?

Bobby y Sam lo miraron, perplejos.

-¿Qué? ¡Era linda serie! Yo la veía, en mis ratos libres. La daban en FOX los martes.

-Hablo de Samuel y su grupo, Dean.

La mención de su abuelo materno no le agradó al muchacho. Hacía rato que habían tratado de separarse de su grupo de cazadores y de él. No eran buena compañía. De hecho, Dean cuestionaba los métodos de Samuel para hacer su trabajo, pero su hermano tenía razón: no podían hacer aquello solos.

-Okey – concedió – Llamémoslo. Si no queda otra…

* * *

><p>Samuel Campbell los esperaba en el interior del punto de reunión: un viejo deposito abandonado de los suburbios. Cuando sus nietos terminaron de contarle lo sucedido, se hizo patente que el hombre mayor estaba dispuesto a colaborar con ellos en la cacería del señor de los vampiros.<p>

-Puedo tener lista a mi gente cuanto antes – dijo – A mí también me llegaron los rumores de que el Padre de Todos los vampiros estaba en el país.

-Necesitamos trazar un plan – apostilló Dean – Son muchos vampiros y al parecer se esconden debajo de Manhattan. Es de suponer que ahí está su nido principal.

-Eso déjenmelo a mí – Samuel asintió – Organizáremos el ataque de modo que ni Drácula ni sus engendros puedan escapar.

-Lo quiero vivo, Samuel.

-Dean, no podemos dejar suelto a ese monstruo…- empezó Sam. Su hermano lo acalló con un gesto.

-Debemos dejarlo vivo. Es la única garantía de que Crowley te devuelva tu alma.

-¿A poco crees que lo hará? Digo, ¡es un demonio! ¡Seguramente no cumplirá su promesa!

-Odio admitirlo, pero Sam tiene razón – dijo Samuel – Crowley no es garantía de nada.

-Lo será si quiere a su monstruito chupasangre vivo.

-Pero… ¿Y el tema del Purgatorio?

Dean guardó silencio. Sam esperó.

-Una cosa a la vez, Sammy. Una cosa a la vez…

-Muy bien. Manos a la obra – Samuel se dirigió a la salida – Vamos a preparar la trampa.


	5. La trampa

**5**

**La trampa **

**Manhattan, Nueva York.**

**Bajo tierra. Tiempo después. **

Un grupo de vampiros custodiaban los túneles subterráneos. Sam y Dean los acecharon desde las sombras hasta que el plan dio inicio. Saliendo de su escondite, los hermanos Winchester les dispararon tiros con sus pistolas. Hirieron a tres hasta que el resto reconoció a sus atacantes y montaron en su persecución.

-¡Vamos, feos! ¡Vengan por su comida!

El grito de Dean surtió su efecto. Espoleados por sus burlas, los vampiros salieron en tropel tras sus pasos y los de su hermano.

Sin perder el tiempo, los Winchester huyeron corriendo por los laberínticos túneles cloacales bajo Manhattan. De cerca, los seguían una veintena aproximada de vampiros hambrientos.

Al doblar una esquina los dos muchachos, Samuel y su gente entraron en acción y emboscaron a las criaturas. Con lanzallamas preparados, los prendieron fuego y los carbonizaron.

-Linda barbacoa – comento Dean, a la distancia. Sam enarcó una ceja.

-¡Adelante! ¡Equipo dos! ¡Les toca! – Samuel habló por un _walkie-talkie_. Siguiendo sus órdenes, otro equipo de cazadores penetró en el nido de los vampiros por un acceso trasero y procedieron a decapitar e incinerar con lanzallamas a cuanto monstruo se les cruzara por enfrente.

Cuando todo acabó, los Winchester y su abuelo entraron en la guarida de Drácula, esperando encontrarlo. Para su desgracia, el rey de los no-muertos los había burlado: no se hallaba por ningún lado.

-¡Maldita sea! – Dean le dio una patada a los restos carbonizados de un vampiro - ¡Este hijo de puta se escapó!

-Por lo que se ve, pareciera que nunca estuvo aquí – comentó Samuel, mirando el lugar – Estos solo son sus lacayos. Carne de cañón, quizás. Subestimamos a Drácula. El verdadero enemigo es muy astuto, por lo visto.

Un ruido hizo que los tres hombres se volvieran. Los cazadores que trabajaban para Samuel habían capturado a un vampiro con vida. Lo arrastraron hasta donde ellos estaban, a punta de lanzallamas.

-¡Habla, bicho inmundo! ¿Dónde está tu jefe? – preguntó Samuel, severo.

El vampiro siseó y mostró los colmillos como toda respuesta. Sam se adelantó y le puso bajo la garganta un cuchillo de plata.

-Empieza a cantar, pajarito, o te mueres aquí mismo.

-¡Wow! ¡Sam! ¡Hey, Sammy! ¡Despacio! – le pidió su hermano. La actitud de Sam estaba preocupándolo y demasiado. Cuanto más tiempo pasara el menor de los Winchester sin su alma, más difícil se pondría de carácter. Odiaba admitirlo, pero el nuevo Sam le provocaba escalofríos.

La amenaza, sin embargo, pareció surtir efecto. El vampiro habló…

-Están muertos. Todos ustedes – farfulló – Mi Maestro los liquidara, como así también a su otro amigo, el maldito viejo borracho.

-Maldito viejo borracho… - Dean se quedó helado - ¿Bobby?

-¡Habla, basura! ¿Qué quisiste decir? ¿Qué pasa con Bobby? – Sam apretó más el cuchillo en la garganta del no-muerto. Como toda respuesta, el vampiro rió.

Sintiendo correr un frío por la espalda, Dean tomó su teléfono celular y marcó el número de Bobby. Esperó a que atendiera.

-Vamos, vamos… Bobby, contesta el maldito teléfono…

-¿Diga?

-Bobby – Dean suspiró, aliviado – Menos mal. ¿Todo bien por ahí?

-No.

-¿No?

-No. No estoy solo… _esto_… Dean, está aquí.

-¿Quién?

-Drácula. Está en mi casa, conmigo.

Dean palideció. Sam y su abuelo se mantuvieron expectantes.

-Será mejor que conectes el altavoz del teléfono – sugirió Bobby – Él quiere hablarles y que todos lo oigan.

Obedeciendo, Dean conectó el altavoz. Al rato todos pudieron oír claramente la voz de Drácula.

-Amigos míos. ¡Que gusto volver a tener noticias suyas! ¿Me extrañaron?

-¡Vete al Infierno!

-Dean, Dean, ¿Qué modales son esos? ¿Así se le habla a la persona que generosamente decidió perdonarles la vida en nuestro primer encuentro? Que desconsiderado.

-¿Qué quieres? ¡Te juro que si le tocas un pelo a Bobby, te…!

-No estas en posición de exigir nada, mortal – Drácula rió – El señor Singer y yo hemos tenido una intensa charla sobre ustedes dos y sus recientes actividades extra-curriculares como los cazadores de monstruos de Crowley.

Silencio. El vampiro suspiró.

-Chicos, sabía que vendrían por mí. Por algo soy el padre de los de mi raza. No he vivido cientos de años siendo un monstruo idiota, ¿saben?

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

-Un favor. Y luego, tal vez decida ser benévolo otra vez y le permita a su amigo vivir y a ustedes continuar con lo suyo.

-¿Qué quieres? – Dean se estaba impacientando. _¡A cada momento la vida de Bobby pendía de un hilo! _

-Quiero que acaben con Crowley. Quiero que lo busquen y que lo maten. ¿Le harían ese favor a su buen amigo europeo?

-¿Y si nos negamos? – preguntó Sam, interviniendo en la charla.

Silencio otra vez. Por un rato.

-Entonces el señor Singer lo pasara muy mal. No queremos eso, ¿verdad?

-¡Hazle algo y te juro por Dios que…!

Drácula volvió a reír.

-Dean, eres un tipo muy gracioso. Tienen hasta las cercanías del amanecer. Si Crowley no está muerto para entonces, antes de irme a reposar su amigo tendrá un grave accidente. Fatal.

Colgó. Los Winchester se miraron, abatidos. Drácula se las había hecho bien. Estaban jodidos.

El vampiro capturado rió a pleno pulmón, burlándose. Dean le quitó el cuchillo a su hermano y lo degolló, matándolo.

-Estamos jodidos – dijo – Completamente jodidos.

-¿Qué van a hacer? – preguntó Samuel.

-Ya lo oíste. Tenemos hasta que empiece a amanecer para encontrar a Crowley o ese bastardo mal parido matara a Bobby.

-Pero, ¿y el alma de Sam?

Dean observó a su hermano. Se pasó una mano por la cara.

-No podemos dejar que Drácula mate a Bobby – dijo Sam, serio – No me importa mi alma. Me importa nuestro amigo.

Dean asintió.

-Okey. Cambio de planes. Vamos tras el rey de los demonios.

-¿Y cómo lo hallaran?

-Con algo de ayuda celestial.

Samuel enarcó una ceja. Dean se apartó un poco. Cerró los ojos y rezó.

-Castiel, te necesitamos. Ven, por favor.

Un sonido seco y el ángel apareció delante de ellos.

-Cass, necesitamos tu ayuda.

-Lo sé. Drácula tiene a Bobby. Quiere que maten a Crowley a cambio de dejarlo con vida.

-Así es.

-¿No podrías ir y rescatarlo? – inquirió Sam, esperanzado. Castiel negó con la cabeza.

-Han colocado símbolos y hechizos contra ángeles en torno de la casa. No puedo hacer nada.

-Pero puedes ayudarnos a encontrar a Crowley…

-Sí. De hecho, he estado investigando como les dije que lo haría. Sé donde se esconde.

-Llévanos hasta él – pidió Dean.

Castiel estiró una mano y lo tocó en el hombro. Con la otra, tocó a Sam.

Ante los atónitos ojos de su abuelo y de su grupo de cazadores, los tres se desvanecieron en el aire como si nunca hubieran existido.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Lentamente, nos acercamos al climax de esta historia! Antes que nada, quiero darles las gracias a todos los lectores por sus comentarios. Es un buen aliciente para el que escribe saber que la historia se está leyendo y que gusta. Espero serle fiel a los fans de "Supernatural" y hacerle justicia a esta hermosa serie de TV que tanto nos divierte semana a semana, con Dean y Sam a la cabeza. <strong>

**Y en el proximo capitulo, el enfrentamiento final contra Drácula. ¿Quien ganara? ¿Los Winchester o el rey de los no-muertos? ¡Todo, en el proximo capitulo! ¡No se lo pierdan! XD**


	6. El enfrentamiento final

**6**

**El enfrentamiento final **

El refugio de Crowley era un antiguo hospital abandonado. Antes de que los hermanos Winchester y Castiel llegaran, el demonio y sus secuaces tenían en una antigua sala de operaciones a un monstruo cautivo, atado con correas sobre una mesa metálica. El ser, de tanto en tanto, enseñaba a sus captores una hilera de dientes capaces de desgarrar carne.

-Generalmente, odio a los tuyos. Pero ahora necesito que me hagas un favor. Dime donde está el Purgatorio. ¿Cómo accedo a él?

-¡Púdrete!

Crowley suspiró. Ante la atenta mirada de sus subalternos, tomó un puñal. Se lo enseñó a la criatura amenazadoramente.

-Por última vez, y ten en cuenta de que soy amable al preguntártelo: ¿el Purgatorio?

-¡Lo tienes en tu trasero!

Crowley clavó el puñal en la pierna del monstruo. Éste gritó.

-Respuesta incorrecta – se volvió hacia sus hombres - ¿Ven que tenia razón, chicos? No se puede confiar en los Guls…

-Tampoco se puede confiar en los demonios, más si son ingleses.

El comentario de Dean sorprendió a todos. Los Winchester y Castiel aparecieron súbitamente de la nada y sin perder el tiempo, se enzarzaron en un combate a puño tendido contra los demonios de Crowley. En un segundo, los habían liquidados a todos. Solo su jefe se mantuvo en pie, amenazado por Castiel.

-¡Impresionante! – Crowley aplaudió - ¿Cómo rayos me encontraron?

-Fue fácil. Registré todos los rincones de la ciudad y el único sitio al que por alguna razón no podía acceder era este. Supuse que era cosa tuya – explicó Cass.

El demonio le echó una mirada a los símbolos grabados con sangre en las paredes.

-¿Cómo has hecho para atravesar mi protección anti-ángeles?

Castiel esbozó una semi-sonrisa.

-Tengo mis trucos.

Sam y Dean rodearon a Crowley.

-Drácula tiene a Bobby – dijo Dean.

-Que mal por él.

-Nos ha pedido que te matemos a cambio de su vida.

-¿Y ustedes creen que el bueno de _Draqui_ va a cumplir con su promesa? ¿Que dejara a su amigo con vida si cumplen con lo que les pidió? ¡No me hagan reír! Den por perdido de antemano a Bobby.

Sam sacó su cuchillo. Lo amenazó con él.

-Más te vale que eso no sea cierto – dijo.

Crowley lo miró de arriba abajo.

-Sí. Sin alma eres terrible, Sammy. No sé para que la quieres devuelta – comentó.

Sam iba a degollarlo, pero Dean lo paró.

-Espera. Todavía puede sernos útil.

-¿Cómo? ¡Ya oíste a Drácula! Matará a Bobby si no acabamos con él.

-Se me ha ocurrido que a lo mejor Crowley podría hacernos un _pequeño_ favor – Dean sonrió maliciosamente.

-Si me vas a pedir que elimine a Drácula, solo te diré esto: olvídalo. Ni por un instante mataré al único ser que puede darme lo que busco.

-¿Te refieres al Purgatorio, verdad? – la sonrisa de Dean se ensanchó al ver el rostro perplejo de Crowley – Oh, lo sabemos todo. Drácula nos lo dijo.

De repente, Crowley empezó a sudar. Miró a Castiel, suplicante.

El ángel de la gabardina no emitió juicio alguno. De hecho, solo observaba la escena en el más completo silencio.

-Así que… ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes, mis buenos amigos? – preguntó el demonio al cabo de un rato, forzando una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Bobby permanecía sentado en un sofá en el living de su casa, mientras varios vampiros montaban guardia. Drácula se hallaba cerca, mirando por una ventana cómo poco a poco la noche se iba acabando.<p>

-Sus amigos se tardan mucho, señor Singer – comentó, sin volverse, las manos a la espalda – Demasiado, diría yo.

Bobby frunció el ceño.

-Como dije, no van a ser tan idiotas y venir hasta aquí – espetó – No importa lo que me pase. Sam y Dean acabaran contigo. Confío en eso.

-Mejor confíe en que lleguen a tiempo – Drácula finalmente lo miró. Le enseñó los colmillos.

-¿Para qué? ¿Cree que soy tonto? Usted va a matarme igual.

-Insulta a mi intelecto, señor Singer. Hay cosas peores que la muerte.

A una seña de su amo, un vampiro le propinó a Bobby un puñetazo en el rostro. El cazador se contuvo de contestar a la agresión. Lo descartó al instante. Eso solo complicaría más las cosas.

Drácula se le acercó y con un dedo huesudo, le limpió la sangre que le corría por la mejilla. Se la llevó a la boca y la probó.

En ese mismo instante, algo pasó en la casa. Los vampiros gruñeron y se pusieron en guardia. La luz de las lámparas fluctuó.

Crowley se había corporizado en un rincón de la sala, las manos dentro de su abrigo negro. Sonrió al líder de los no-muertos.

-Solo pasaba para decir _"hola" _– dijo – Y adiós.

Así como vino, el demonio se esfumó. Lo hizo llevándose consigo los sellos y símbolos que Drácula y sus lacayos habían grabado en ventanas y paredes.

-¡No!

Castiel apareció. Lo hizo con los Winchester armados hasta los dientes. A una, atacaron a los vampiros sin piedad.

Fue un combate feroz, del que los muchachos y el ángel salieron airosos, acabando con todos los monstruos. Pero el último enemigo a vencer, Drácula, seguía ileso. Había agarrado a Bobby y se escudaba tras él, sosteniéndolo.

-Bien, bien. Veo que los subestimé. Sin embargo sigo teniendo la ventaja – abrió la boca cerca del cuello de Bobby. Hizo aparecer en ella los colmillos - ¡Den un paso más y despídanse de su amigo!

-¡Suéltalo, maldito! ¡No tienes adonde ir! – Dean lo amenazaba con una espada.

-¡Atrás! ¡Lo digo en serio! ¡Atrás o su amigo muere aquí y ahora!

Castiel no se sintió obligado a obedecer al vampiro. Desapareció y reapareció tras el enemigo, tomándolo por sorpresa.

Sin perder tiempo, Cass plantó una mano en el rostro de Drácula y lo quemó. Una luz tremenda salio despedida del cuerpo del vampiro mientras se carbonizaba y encegueció a Bobby y los Winchester por un momento. Cuando acabó, del monstruo solo quedaban cenizas humeantes en el suelo.

-A eso le llamo morir con estilo – Dean suspiró. Se volvió hacia Bobby - ¿Estás bien?

-Golpeado, pero intacto. ¿Cómo convencieron a Crowley para que los ayudara?

-Le hicimos una oferta que no pudo rechazar: conservar su vida.

Sam revisaba los restos de Drácula, con cierta duda.

-¿Está muerto? – preguntó.

-Totalmente – Castiel lo miró, extrañado - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que… en las películas, siempre revive de alguna forma. Pensé que ahora pasaría algo similar.

-Olvida el cine, Sammy. Y trae una escoba y una pala – Dean miro hacia el resto de los cadáveres decapitados de los demás vampiros– Y unas bolsas negras, de paso. ¡Esto está hecho un asco!


	7. La alianza

**7**

**La alianza **

Crowley había vuelto a su guarida. El Gul prisionero seguía atado donde lo dejó. Con un ruidoso suspiro, el demonio extrajo el puñal que le había clavado en la pierna.

-¿Dónde me había quedado? Ah, si. El Purgatorio. ¿Dónde está?

El Gul estalló en llamas, incinerándose totalmente ante sus ojos. Crowley retrocedió, sorprendido, solo para toparse con un hombre negro, vestido elegantemente, quien lo miraba muy serio.

-Oh. Rafael – el demonio sonrió, nervioso – Hola. ¿A que debo el dudoso honor de tu visita?

-Crowley, basura inmunda. Das lastima y pena – dijo el arcángel – Sin embargo, necesito de tu ayuda.

-Oh, ¿y como puede este ilustre servidor complaceros, poderoso enviado Divino?

-Deja ya el servilismo, pusilánime – Rafael miró alrededor con desprecio – He oído que buscas el Purgatorio.

-Así es.

-Yo también. Necesito encontrarlo.

-¿Puedo preguntar para qué necesita el Cielo al Purgatorio?

-La energía de sus almas me dará la victoria que requiero para ganar la guerra que se está llevando a cabo allá arriba. Tú me ayudaras a encontrarlo.

-Vaya. Ya veo. Noticia de último momento: los Winchester destruyeron al que sabía cómo encontrarlo.

Rafael suspiro, impaciente.

-No seas idiota – dijo – Hay otra forma de averiguar su ubicación.

-…Y supongo que me las vas a decir para que pueda buscarla para ti, ¿correcto?

Rafael asintió. Se cruzó de brazos.

-Presta atención. No voy a repetir lo que te diré.

-Te escucho. Soy todo oídos…

* * *

><p>Luego de limpiar el desastre en la casa de Bobby y deshacerse de los cuerpos de los vampiros, los hermanos Winchester charlaban mientras trabajaban en su coche, en el taller.<p>

-Lo único que lamento de esta aventura es que seguimos donde estábamos – comentó Dean, las manos en el motor del Chevrolet – Crowley sigue vivo y tú sin tu alma.

Sam, apoyado en un costado del auto con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, pensó en el asunto.

-No es tan malo, ¿sabes? Digo, no tener alma – dijo – Me siento… ¡Bien! Es decir, creo que me siento mejor sin ella.

-De ninguna manera – Dean se limpió las manos llenas de grasa con un trapo. Miró a su hermano – Vamos a buscar esa alma tuya y la vamos a colocar donde debe estar. ¿Ok?

-Creo que no seria buena idea.

Castiel había aparecido de repente. Los dos hermanos lo miraron.

-¿Por qué?

-Ha estado fuera de su cuerpo por un año, encerrada junto a Miguel y Lucifer en el Infierno – explico Cass – los cuales han debido venir atacándola y torturándola en todo ese tiempo.

-Espera, espera… ¿Insinúas que devolverle el alma a Sam seria malo? – Dean no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-Podría ser trágico. Los recuerdos del Infierno podrían volverlo loco. En el mejor de los casos, lo matarían.

Sam suspiró. Dean frunció el ceño.

-¿De modo que debo dejar a mi hermano sin alma? No, ni de broma, Cass. Hallaremos una forma. Siempre lo hacemos.

Castiel no replicó nada. Miró al menor de los Winchester un rato.

-Hay más.

-¿Qué? ¿Más malas noticias? Escúpelas.

-Rafael. Quiere encontrar el Purgatorio también. Se ha aliado con Crowley. Tenemos que detenerlos…

**Ésta historia continuara… **

* * *

><p><strong>Y llegamos al final de mi primer Fanfiction de "Supernatural". ¡Espero les haya gustado! En el proximo, veremos las consecuencias de la alianza entre Crowley y Rafael. ¡Los Winchester se tendran que enfrentar a nuevos peligros y un gran mal surgira al final de todo! No se la pierdan. <strong>

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. ¡Me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo historias sobre nuestros dos cazadores de demonios favoritos de la televisión! Atentos a los relatos que siguen, que creo que los sorprenderan... **

**FEDERICO H. BRAVO  
><strong>


End file.
